Our eyes see beyond
by Cherry Pip
Summary: When Peter, a 30 year old Bookie crosses paths with 15 year old Carla, they strike up an instant bond, fired by friendship, sex and vulnerability. Will they be able to avoid each other, and fight their ever growing love for each other, or are they meant to be together.
1. Chapter 1

This will be an M-Rated fic. I hope you enjoy. Reviews will really help give me an idea if you like it or not, and encourage me to update.

* * *

She was 15. Just 15 and yet she had what felt like the world on her shoulders.

Carla took a swig from the vodka bottle she held in her hand, she was used to the pungent smell and the chemical taste. She barely winced as she swallowed, she wasn't stumbling, in fact if you couldn't smell the lingering fumes on her breath, you probably wouldn't even know she was drunk.

* * *

He was 30. He was tired, and fed up, and as he sipped his coffee and looked out of the window of his shop, he wondered what an earth he was doing with his life.

Peter sighed. He and Leanne had yet another petty row over something he couldn't even remember. All he knew was that he was done with her snappy temper, they didn't have the light hearted banter they used to, it was all 'do this' and 'do that. Taking advantage of the empty shop, he reached for his jacket, his fags and his lighter, and headed outside for a smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review, won't update until I get a few more.

* * *

Peter sparked up, taking a long, slow drag as he scanned the street. He could feel the cold brick wall against his back and it provided momentary relief from the frustrating thoughts that had been weaving in and out of his mind all day.

He noticed a women making a b-line for the bookies, as she got closer, he realised she was probably only 18, if that, her long dark hair being whipped up by the wind.

'You best get your ID out' Peter said, giving her a gentle smile, her eyes meeting his. She looked up and he felt a little spark inside him as her bright green eyes settled on his dark brown ones. 'Come of it, you just take my money and we'll say no more' she said as he chuckled and shook his head. 'I'm not a crook, I won't be signing off any bets you make in here young lady' he said as she pouted and walked straight past him and into the bookies.

Peter stubbed his cigarette out, tutting as he followed her inside, unsure of why someone so young would be wanting to place bets and gamble in a place like this.

She was leaning against the counter, fiddling with her hair, looking absentmindedly at the posters on the wall.

'Shouldn't you be at school?' Peter asked her, moving behind the counter. 'None of your business, come on, just serve me' Carla said. 'Why should I? You're obviously underage and you shouldn't be wasting your money at a place like this' Peter said. 'You're not my Dad, and since when did people like you refuse money' she sighed.

'I think you should go and get yourself back to school, with your mates' Peter said giving her a coy smile. 'Oh, fuck off, you know nothing, stuff your stupid shop' Carla said turning on her heel.

'Wait..' Peter said quickly moving towards the door and stopping her leaving. She looked up at him, stepping back, putting some space between them.

He caught the scent of that ever familiar substance on her breath, and the slight haziness of her eyes, the lifeless expression on her face.

'You've been drinking' he said as Carla frowned angrily, how dare he accuse her when he didn't even know her.

'And you're flamin' rude!' she spat, her shoulders tense as she tried to move past him.

'Oh no you don't, I think you need to sit down and have a chat with me' Peter said.

'Oh do you now? Well I think no, so if you don't mind..' Carla said, but his hand was on her arm before she could get to the door.

He loosened his grip, his touch lingering for a moment before he calming turned around and flipped the sign hanging on the door to 'Closed'.

'Come through to the back' he said, gently tugging at her arm before leaving her to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, I'd have liked a few more, if anyone else is reading it.

* * *

Reluctantly, Carla followed him. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about this man made her feel comfortable, he seemed curious, and genuinely appeared to take an interest in her, unlike most people.

He turned the chair at the desk towards her, gesturing for her to take a seat, whilst he perched on the desk and flicked the on the kettle that was on the desk.

Carla's eyes flicked around the room, before she focused on his leg and let her eyes scan up his body, over his lips and to his eyes. He had gorgeous eyes, so brown and warm and hansom.

'Quit staring will ya' Carla said, forcing Peter to look away, slightly bashfully, giving her a crooked smile.

'So, what's your name then?' Peter asked, cocking his head to the side.

Carla let out a sigh, 'My name's Carla' she said before rolling her eyes.

'Carla, I haven't met one of those before, pretty name huh' Peter said as Carla let out a slight chuckle, before crossing her arms.

'You look much prettier when you smile' Peter said as Carla grumbled to herself.

'Well I've told you my name, are you going to tell me yours?' Carla asked as Peter grinned.

'Barlow, Peter Barlow' he said with a teasing tone that made Carla struggle not to laugh.

'You're not funny' she said as he leaned forward and poked her arm, 'Then why are you laughing' he said, followed by a moment of awkwardness between them as a little spark rebounded off the pair.

'Why were you drinking?' Peter said cutting the tension and bringing a serious tone to the conversation.

'I told ya, it's none of ya business' Carla said although Peter was suprised to find her tone was less hostile and more soft.

'It's not.. but I'd like to know.. and to help' Peter said.

'There's nothing to know, and I don't need help, I like a drink every now and then, that's all' Carla said as Peter raised an eyebrow.

'I know that's not true, what 16 year old drinks neat vodka?' he said as Carla was about to correct him on her age but refrained.

'It wasn't neat' Carla said as Peter let out a sarcastic chuckled.

'Really? Then I'm Bob Marley, love, I know the score, and I know the smell of vodka better than most, believe me, there's a reason you're drinking it, and a reason you're not at school and sat in my office' Peter said as Carla looked down.

She hadn't ever met someone who'd taken the time to actually see she needed advice help, and Peter seemed to be able to read her, to sense her better than anyone she'd ever met.

She scraped her teeth over her plump bottom lip and studied his face. He was gorgeous, he must have been in his late thirties but he had a cheeky look in his eyes and she couldn't' help find him unbelievably attractive.

She looked away before it become obvious and sighed.

'Just a few troubles at home, the usual' she said dismissively.

'Mm, care to share?'.


	4. Chapter 4

I've got another chapter to upload tonight, I know they aren't very long so I thought if I uploaded a few tonight it'd help flesh it out and hopefully get more people interested. Any comments, negative or positive would be appreciated.

* * *

They chatted for what must have been hours, Peter completely forgot about opening up the shop again, too absorbed in the teenagers problems to notice.

Carla told Peter about her home life, how she just felt like an object, unnoticed most of the time, her mum was an alcoholic and an ex drug user, who spent more time looking for her latest fix than she did caring for Carla and her younger brother Rob who was 11. Her grades at school were poor, and she didn't have many friends thanks to the fact she was never happy enough to socialise with them. Instead she'd found comfort in the bottle and although she didn't like to admit it, Peter could tell it was fast becoming a problem for her, he could see himself in the troubled teen.

'I better go' Carla mumbled, she'd said far too much as the effects of the vodka she'd drunk earlier wore off, this became more evident.

'Are you going to be alright? Going home I mean?' Peter asked her. '

'Yeah.. like I said, she don't beat me or ought, she just doesn't care' Carla said as Peter gave her a sympathetic smile.

'I'm sure she does, deep down' he said as he reached across the desk for his wallet and address book.

'What are ya doing?' Carla said, dismissing his earlier comment as she watched Peter scribble on a page of of his address book.

'Giving you my number.. and address for emergencies' Peter said.

'You what? I'm not a flamin' kid!' Carla said, put out.

'I know you're not, but if you ever need another chat, or someone to turn to.. then I'm your man, plus, I'm suprised you hadn't perhaps guessed, that I may have had a bit of a problem with the booze n'all once' Peter said as Carla frowned and just shrugged.

'I haven't got a problem' she said firmly.

'Well, whatever, I'm here for you' Peter said, feeling a strange affinity with her, despite barely knowing her.

'And what's that?' Carla said as Peter handed her a £20 note along with his number.

'Get yourself a good meal, and some food in' he said as Carla looked appalled.

'Excuse me, I'm not a charity case!' she said, avoiding the money and tang the number.

'I know you're not, but a good meal wouldn't go a miss, and it's my way of apologising for not being able to take your bet.. which I'm sure you'd have won big on' he said with a little smirk.

'I'd have won far more than that measly amount!' Carla said, taking the money as Peter shook his head but grinned at her.

'Who knows eh?' he said as Carla stood up, turning to walk away.

Peter slid off the desk and followed her, unable to take his eyes of her slender frame, her long, ebony hair, the way her hips swayed as she walked. There was something unusual, mysterious, alluring about her, strange for someone so young.

She turned around, giving Peter a little smile, a smile that seemed seductive and forbidden. He felt a tingle in his pants and forced himself to swallow, trying to avoid these thoughts.

'Thanks Peter' Carla said, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek, her plush lips just brushing the corner of his mouth, her breath warm and tingly.

He felt himself going slightly giddy for a moment before breathing in, 'Any time, you get home safe yeah' he said as she nodded, giving him another smile before leaving the shop for good.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter - I may upload another tonight, but I'm a little concerned only a few are interested.

* * *

She hadn't planned on going back to see him, but when that familiar craving returned and she didn't have enough money to go to the local connivence store and buy herself a bottle, his face popped into her mind and she felt the craving shift from alcohol to him.

She'd been sent out of class, and instead of waiting where the teacher had told her, she'd gone to the school office and told them she was sick. It was so easy to fool them. They didn't care.

She made her way straight over to his shop, ignoring the 'closed' sign on the door and pushing it open. 'We're closed for lunch' a voice called out from the office, followed by a head poking round the door frame.

'Oh..' he said, smiling as he saw Carla.

'Yeah, I figured it were your lunch break' she said, hovering on the spot as he chewed a mouthful of food and beckoned her over into the office.

'Come through to the back' Peter said as Carla chuckled.

'Anyone would think you had something muckeh' planned' she said as Peter raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

'Here, you can have the other half' Peter said pushing the remainders of his sandwich towards her.

'No, it's fine' she said leaning against the wall.

'Don't argue with me' Peter said gently as she shrugged and reached for it.

'So.. I wasn't sure I'd see you again' Peter said as Carla covered her mouth as she finished a mouthful, 'Neither was I'.

'What made you come? Is everything alright?' he asked her, his voice laced with concern.

'Fine I suppose.. I just fancied a drink but couldn't afford it so I thought I may as well come see you' she said as he nodded.

'Well, I could say I'm flattered..' he said as she gave him a coy smile.

'So everything's good at home..?' he asked again.

'Home's never good Peter, it's bearable, well just about when you've got a devastated 8 year old who's mum can't afford or be bothered to pay for his school trip' Carla said.

'Ah.. can't imagine that'd be fun, my Si can throw strops like no other' Peter said as Carla looked up.

'You've got a son?' Carla questioned him.

'Yeah, he's 7, lovely little lad, if not a bit too clever for his age sometimes' Peter chuckled as Carla nodded.

'Yeah well, I'm glad my Rob's not quite with it, wouldn't be fair on the kid if he was, living in the shit hole we do' Carla said as Peter gave her a sympathetic smile.

'How much is his school trip?' Peter asked.

'No, I know what you're gonna do, you're gonna offer to pay for it, I'm not taking your money.. again, Peter' Carla said.

'It's not for you, it's for your brother' Peter said trying to encourage Carla to take it.

'Well he won't take it either, look.. I appreciate it n'all, but you've only known for for 5 minutes, I could be telling you a load of bull for all you know' she said picking at her school jumper.

'But I know you're not.. and I want to help' Peter said gently.

'You are helping me.. it's nice to have someone to talk to, who doesn't judge you' Carla said as Peter smiled at her.

'Look.. tell you what, tomorrow's Saturday, I usually open up the Bookies, but I break for lunch at 1, why don't I meet you at the Red Rec.. if you know where that is?' Peter asked as she nodded.

'Yeah, I do..'.

'And then I could take you out for a bite to eat, and you can tell me a bit more of what's going on up here' he said, tapping his head as she nodded and smiled warmly at him.

'Alright.. I suppose I could fit that into my busy schedule' she chuckled.

'You better, don't stand me up' he laughed as she pulled herself away fro the wall.

'I better be off then.. thanks for sandwich' she said as he shrugged. 'I could do with losing a pound or two, I should share my lunch with you more often' he said as she scoffed.

'You're looking pretty fit to me' she said before blushing slightly, but Peter just laughed.

'Mm, well it's good to know' he winked as she turned to leave, not wanting there to be any awkwardness between them.

'I'll see you tomorrow then' Peter said as Carla nodded, turning back to him and moving in for a hug.

Peter wrapped his arms around her, holding for a few moments, the hug breaking as she delivered another, feather soft kiss to his cheek and looked up into his dark eyes.

'Don't be late' she said as he breathed in and let her go from his arms.

'I wouldn't dream of it'.


	6. Chapter 6

One question I wanted to ask readers - would you prefer it if Carla was a virgin or not. I've got an idea of what I think but want to know your opinions?

* * *

You seem a bit distant today' Leanne noted as Peter stood shaving in the bathroom.

'Mm, I'm just a bit tired from work' he said as she nodded.

'Well.. we could have an early night tonight, Si's at your Dads..' she suggested.

'We'll see alright, I'm not sure, I'm feeling a bit off colour if I'm honest' Peter said, not mentioning that most of his thoughts were being taken up with the teenager he'd met a few days back.

'Fine' Leanne said, put out by his dismissal.

Peter sighed, things just weren't the same between them anymore. There was tension and stress and arguments seemed to arise out of no where left, right and centre. But today wasn't about them, today was about Carla, who had become a comforting distraction to Peter from the strains of day to day life at work and at home.

* * *

'Hey' Carla said, tapping on Peter's shoulder. He turned round, puffing on his cigarette, letting his eyes scan her figure. She looked beautiful, her long hair tousled slightly, pulled gently to the side, her lips plump and kissable.

'You look nice' he said as she chuckled. 'Thanks' she said as the pair began to walk along the Red Rec.

'You don't have a spare, do you?' Carla asked, gesturing towards his cigarette. She didn't usually smoke, but she felt unusually nervous today, something about Peter, it made her stomach knot inside, in a good way, but enough to create butterflies in her stomach.

'I'm not giving you a cigarette' Peter said firmly, dropping his to floor and stepping on it to put it out.

'Spoil sport' Carla said, pouting.

'Oi miss, don't get stroppy with me, now, where do you fancy going for lunch?' he asked her as she shrugged. 'I dunno, I don't really eat out so I wouldn't know' Carla said as Peter nodded and pursed his lips.

'In that case, there's a lovely italian in town, does a mean pizza, and I've heard the pasta's good too if pizza's not your thing' he said as she grinned.

'I feel special' she said as the pair chuckled in tandem.

* * *

'Ladies first' Peter said holding the door open for Carla.

'Cheers' she said as he smiled behind her.

The waiter showed the pair over to a free table at the back o the restaurant, away from prying eyes, before bringing over the menus.

Peter noticed Carla eyeing up the wine list and swiftly took it away from her.

'I think we should both avoid that menu, don't you?' he said as Carla reluctantly nodded.

'Probably for the best I suppose' she said as he gave her a soft smile.

'You said you had a problem with your drinking the other day..' Carla said as Peter nodded.

'Yeah, I did.. I do, I don't drink now, but I used to.. a lot, when things got tough, I'd drink.. and drink, because I thought it'd make things better, it was a comfort, a safety, but I realised all it did was prolong the problem, and hurt others' Peter said as Carla looked down.

'Doesn't sound fun' she said.

'It wasn't, and that's why I don't want you ending up like me.. I'm not saying you have a problem Carla, but from the sounds of it, I couldn't blame if you if you did, I just want to help you avoid reaching for the bottle as a means of comfort.. or whatever' he said.

'I'll try not to' she said, Peter's own words sinking in. She knew deep down, if she didn't have a problem, she'd have one soon, whenever things bugged her, these days, she wanted to drown her anger, her sorrows, her frustration, in a bottle of vodka, or whiskey, and she knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

'Next time you think you need a drink, call me, and I'll help you' Peter said as Carla leaned back in her chair, and looked into his eyes.

'Alright, but you might regret that' she said, tilting her head a little.

'I doubt that very much Carla'.


	7. Chapter 7

Still want to know your opinion on this: - would you prefer it if Carla was a virgin or not. I've got an idea of what I think but want to know your opinions?

* * *

'Thank you for the meal Peter, I really appreciate it, even if I don't really show it' Carla said as Peter shook his head.

'It was my pleasure.. and I know you do, you don't need to tell me' Peter said as the pair walked back through the nearby park.

'About your brothers trip.. please take the money, it's £30 and it'll cheer him up, I want you to take it' Peter said.

'Peter..' Carla said unsure.

'Please, for me?' Peter said giving her pretend puppy dog eyes.

Carla gave him a smile she tried her best to hide, 'Fine, but only because I can't resist that handsome face' she said as grinned.

'Good, plus, it'll give you a night to yourself' Peter said as he understood Carla was pretty much a parent to Rob, getting him ready for school, cooking him dinner, when food was in the house.

'True.. you should come and keep me company' Carla grinned as Peter chuckled nervously.

'I'm sure you've got better things to do than have me around at yours' he said as she shrugged.

'My mum will be out, she barely ever stays the night, out with a different guy most days, and what's there to do, my house doesn't exactly have much in it' Carla laughed.

'I don't think my wife would be very happy about me spending the evening with a 16 year old, do you?' Peter said, he could sense the pair of them felt more for each other than just friendship and he didn't want to jeopardise the bond they'd made.

'She doesn't have to know.. or you could just tell her' Carla said as Peter bowed his head.

'I think we better just keep this between us, I reckon you should get yourself a film out have a night pampering yourself' Peter suggested.

'We don't have a DVD player' Carla said pouting and looking at him blankly.

'I'm sure you can find something to do.. go out with friends for the night? Invite one of them over' he said as Carla shook her head.

'The only friend I do have will be too busy with her boyfriend' Carla sighed.

'Look, I need to get going love, you'll find something to do, keep in touch alright' Peter said. He felt guilty dismissing her but he didn't want to encourage her ever growing feelings for him, he could see by the way she looked at him, her subtle, flirtatious behaviour, that she wanted more from him.

'I might do' Carla said, she'd wanted to spend longer with him, but she supposed he was busy and had things to do.

Giving her one last smile, and squeezing her arm gently, he headed off back to work at the Bookies, thinking of her and wishing he could have stayed longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Still want to know your opinion on this: - would you prefer it if Carla was a virgin or not. I've got an idea of what I think but want to know your opinions?

* * *

'It's Peter, how are you?'.

He sent the text, having deliberated for the past 5 minutes about whether to send it or not. She'd been on his mind for days, since they'd gone out for lunch together. He'd thought it best he stay away from her unless she needed him, but he couldn't wait to see how she was any longer.

Carla smiled at the text, she'd worried he'd gone off her, that she'd annoyed him with all her problems. She wished he was here now.

'Yeah fine, u?' she sent back, waiting eagerly for a response.

'I'm good, just wanted to make sure you were okay' Peter said, sighing. He couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of concern for her, he just wanted to look out for her, protect her.. more?.

'Same old, wish u were here, bored out of my mind here' Carla said. Her mother was out, somewhere, and thanks to Peter her little brother had been able to go on the school trip which was a night away on a farm in the countryside, there was barely any food in the house, and no electricity thanks to her mum not bothering to pay the bills.

Peter was about to reply when Leanne came over. 'Who are you texting?' she asked, frowning at Peter. 'Kieron' he said, thinking on his feet. Leanne made a face, narrowing her eyes. 'He wouldn't have signal at sea' she said as Peter sighed at his wife's scrutinising tone.

'He's docked in Spain Leanne, for god's sake' he muttered, granted she was right, he was lying to her, but she didn't know that, she didn't trust him, she never did. 'You could have said in the first place' Leanne quipped back, annoyed. 'And you should have trusted me' Peter said, getting up off the sofa abruptly and reaching for his leather jacket. 'Where are you going now?' Leanne asked with a bitter tone. 'Out' Peter said as Leanne asked where, but Peter ignored her, blocking out her winey cries and heading out onto the street.

* * *

Carla's phone bleeped, and she frowned at the reply, having not expected it.

'Where do you live? I'll come and keep you company'.

Her frown turned to a smile and she texted him her address, butterflies in her stomach. It dawned on her the place was an absolute tip and with no electricity it'd be a little awkward. She sighed, wondering if she should text him back not to come.

* * *

Making his way over to the council estate, Peter found himself feeling uncomfortable. The area felt unsafe, it was getting dark and he hated the idea of someone like Carla walking about here late at night alone, who knew who lived here and what they were capable of.

He made his way up the narrow stairs to the corridor she lived on, looking for number 7. Tapping on the door, he noted the flat seemed dark, wondering if she was in, but the door opened at Carla stood there, waiting for him.

'Hey' she said gently, dressed in a loose vest top and tracksuit bottoms, her hair pulled into a messy bun. He smiled at her effortless beauty, gesturing for her to let him in.

'Look, I should have said, it's a bit of a mess in here and we've got no electricity' she said looking down, embarrassed as he tutted. Her mother should be ashamed of herself. 'Why don't you and me go and get you some money on the metre then?' Peter said with a gentle smile as Carla, for once, didn't argue and nodded, reaching to take the key off the hook and shutting the door behind her.

'You're going to be cold' Peter said shrugging his jacket off and placing over her shoulders. 'Oh.. thanks' she said as he shook his head as though to say it was fine.

'What made you change your mind.. about coming?' Carla said, pulling his jacket around her shoulders, enjoying the musky, ashy smell of it as Peter pursed his lips.

'Never you mind, now where's the nearest shop we can top up your electricity?' he asked.

'Across the road' Carla said, she had a few pounds on her, she wanted to get some juice and something to offer Peter to eat, she felt rude having empty cupboards and nothing to give him.

Carla awkwardly moved some of the magazines and bits and pieces that cluttered up the living room now she could actually see what she was doing.

'Sorry.. about the mess' she said as Peter looked around the dull, bare room. 'Hey, it's alright' he said as Carla dashed into the kitchen, finding two clean glasses.

'I got us some juice' she said as he smiled. 'You didn't have to' Peter said as Carla chuckled, 'I couldn't offer you nothing' she said as he sat down on the couch. 'Your company is enough' he smiled, as she blushed slightly, flattered that a man years older than her would find her company enjoyable.

She moved to sit down beside him, crossing her legs on the couch and looking at him.

'This place looks like it could do with a bit of TLC' Peter said softly, watching Carla pour him a cup of juice. 'You're telling me!, we can't afford it' Carla said as Peter tilted his head to the side. 'I'm sure I could spend a few hours helping you get it a bit.. nicer?' he said.

'Stop offering to do things for me, you've got your own family Peter' Carla said as he studied her face.

'Doesn't mean I can't help a friend' he said as a little smile tugged at her lips.

She passed him the glass and he took it gratefully before pausing. 'Did you go to school today?' he asked her as she bit her lip.

'That's a no then I take it' he said as she nodded. 'Carla, love, you've got to go.. unless somethings bugging you?' he said.

'I just don't like it, the teaches don't like me, and I don't like them' Carla said as Peter nodded.

'You sound like me back in the day'.

'Well, we've got more than one thing in common then don't we' Carla said as he raised an eyebrow and nodded.

'But that doesn't mean you should skip it, Carla, you're a bright girl, you've got a lot of potential, it's clear to see.. don't waste it huh' Peter said putting his hand on her leg.

Carla's eyes fell to his hand and then back up to to his lips, and his eyes. His fingers gently stroked the material of her bottoms, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt the warm of her skin through the material.

'I think you're the only person that'd say that' she said, her voice cracking a little as she felt her heart beat faster at his touch, his hand not leaving her leg.

'I'm sure I'm not' he said, unable to take his eyes off her, the swell of her velvet lips, her sparkling eyes, flawless skin..

He felt himself stir down below and reluctantly moved his hand away from her.

A throb of disappointment followed as Carla watched his hand move back to his lap.

'Who knows eh..' she said, her voice almost a breathy whisper now as she let her eyes scour his body, his face.

The mood had changed within moments and the chemistry between them was burning over, neither of them sure what to say or do. Peter wasn't' sure if he should stay or leave as the pair sat in silence for a moment before Carla couldn't resist any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Still want to know your opinion on this: - would you prefer it if Carla was a virgin or not. I've got an idea of what I think but want to know your opinions?

* * *

He felt the soft, warm touch of her lips against his, stunning him for a moment, unable to respond. He breathed in, her lips pressed against, tempting him. Whilst his mind screamed at him to push her away and tell her to stop, his heart took over and he relaxed his mouth, allowing his lips to part, permitting her to continue.

He felt her warm breath as she gently manipulated her lips against his, she took hold of his lower lip between her teeth, softly tugging them over it's swell. Peter slowly pushed his tongue between her lips, letting it slide over hers, exploring her mouth. She moaned quietly into their kiss as his hands moved up her back, into her hair as he held her head gingerly, holding it steady as he let his lips dance against hers, their tongues crashing against each other.

Carla shifted, moving her body closer to him, bringing her leg over his lap so she was straddling him, the weight of her body against him arousing him further. As pleasurable as it felt, when her hands dropped from where they'd been pressed flat against his chest, to his belt, he knew he had to stop.

Their kiss broke, slowing to a natural pause as she struggled to undo the buckle of his belt without taking her eyes off him. His hands moved over hers, pulling them away from the leather strap and back up to his chest.

'Carla, stop' he said, catching his breath from their intense kiss. Her lips were swollen and red from his eagerness and he felt guilty at the way she looked at him, wide eyed and almost bewildered.

'I want to..' she said, trying to pull her hands away from his grip.

'No, Carla, listen' he said, tightening his hold on her hands, encouraging her to look at him. Her eyes moved, locking with his as she waited for him to speak.

'I shouldn't have done that' he said as she blinked forcefully, her bottom lip slipping forward slightly with disappointment.

'Yes you should have' she said as he shook his head.

'Carla, this can't happen.. okay?' he said gently as she shook her head.

'I want you Peter' she said, leaning forward and catching his lips once more.

He desperately wanted to respond, to continue where they'd left off, it felt so right, but he knew it was so wrong.

'No, Carla' he mumbled against her lips. She pulled back, just a fraction, her dark hair falling over her face as she hovered just inches away from him.

'You're too young, you're only 16, I'm 30' he said, feeling ashamed of his actions. Carla swallowed, 'I don't care, who gives a shit' she muttered.

'I do, I'm not going to lead on a girl young enough to be my daughter' he said, although the position they've been throughout their kiss didn't change.

'You're not leading me on.. I kissed you first' she said as Peter shook his head. 'I didn't exactly push you away though did I, I encouraged it' Peter said.

'You wanted it just as much as I did' Carla said, sliding her hands up his chest and onto his shoulders. 'That's not the point Carla' Peter said, knowing there will was little point denying that, she wasn't stupid.

'Yes it is, I want you' Carla said, leaning in and seductively kissing the corner of his mouth. She pressed her body, her breasts against his chest, knowing however much he tried to hide it, it turned him on.

He breathed in, knowing he had to do the right thing. He reached for both her wrists, pushing her away from his chest, gently guiding her body off his so they were sat separately on the couch.

Carla looked down, embarrassed.

'Just go' she said, she felt mortified, hurt, devastated. She'd grown so fond of him, she wanted to be able to hug him and kiss him, she wanted him to love her, like no one else could.

'I can't leave you, not like this' Peter said as Carla scoffed. 'Yeah you can, thanks for the electricity money, I'll be sure to bring you what I owe you round' Carla said as Peter sighed.

'No I can't, I couldn't leave a friend of mine like this' he said as Carla chuckled sadly.

'You're no friend of mine Peter'.

Her words stung, though he knew they were probably just because she was hurt.

'Well you're my friend, even if I'm not yours' he said as she stood up.

'I want you to go' she said, walking angrily towards the friend door.

But Peter was quick, he caught her hand in his and tugged her back towards him.

'Carla, stop, don't hit out at me, I'm sorry I've hurt you, I didn't mean to.. if things were different then.. '

'Then what?' she cut him off before he could finish.

'Then I'd woo you and take you out for dates and make you feel special' he said with a soft smile.

'But you're happily married and I'm 16 and you're too good for me' Carla said, speaking fast in her frustration.

'I think it's the other way round, you're pretty hard on yourself huh' Peter said giving her a loving smile.

He tilting her chin up with his forefinger, forcing her to look at him.

'You're a special girl love, I'm sorry I can't be the one to show you that' he said as she gave up trying to hold her tears in, feeling them roll readily down her cheeks.

'Oh love' Peter said, sensing she was more vulnerable and delicate than she'd ever let on.

'You make me feel special, I don't want anyone else, I want you' Carla said, collapsing against his chest, her arms bent up against his chest.

Peter sighed, wondering what he'd done, if he should have ever conversed with her. Wrapping his arms around her he gently rubbed her back, holding her against his chest.

He couldn't deny it felt as though he was comforting a lover, not a friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reviews. In response to one review - Carla is definitely too young for Peter! I've changed the age slightly, but the main issue between them, other than the fact he's married, is the age gap.

* * *

'What am I doing?'.

The question was whirring round and round in Peter's head as he slept. Leanne and him had barely spoken when he finally got home, but it didn't particular bother him. All he could think about was Carla. That kiss. God it had felt so good, so right at the time. He could still taste the faint remnants of her lip gloss on his lips, the feeling of her mouth moving softly against his. He sighed quietly, he hadn't meant it to get like this, he hadn't meant to hurt her, to lead her on, to kiss her.. but a part of him ached for her, wished it was her lying beside him that night, wished it was her face he could wake up to and kiss in the morning, not Leanne's.

He closed his eyes, hoping his thoughts would be clearer by the morning.

* * *

Carla toyed with the lighter Peter had left, accidentally on her couch yesterday evening. She flicked the lid open, seemingly mesmerised by the amber flame that flickered from side to side. Why couldn't life be easier. She wanted to return the lighter, see his face, smell his scent, kiss his lips.. but she knew it wouldn't go her way. It'd be 'thank you and goodbye' from now on, no lingering hugs, no carefree banter.

* * *

Peter heard the door of the Bookies open, but when he came out of the office, he saw no one. He noticed a white envelope on the floor, and moved from around the counter to pick it up. As he stood up, he could see Carla walking away through the glass window. she didn't look back. He was temped to run after her but refrained, instead tearing the envelope open, which appeared to have something inside it.

'You left this, Carla, x'. He held the heavy lighter in his hand, glancing out of the window once more, but she was out of sight.

'You could have given it to me yourself' he muttered sadly to himself, thinking of how last night had changed things. It was so fucked up.

* * *

He could hear raised voices, laughing. He swore he could make out Carla's from the rest. He quickened his pace, turning the corner towards her estate. Sure enough he saw her, surrounded by three men, she was giggling, holding a bottle in her hand. She hadn't seen him, yet.

The men surrounded her like a pack of wolves on her prey, their intentions clear. One of them slung his arm around her, whispering something in her ear that made her laugh aloud. Peter felt a regrettable pang of jealously course through him as he headed toward the bunch.

'Why don't you come back to ours?' one of the guys asked Carla, flirting unashamedly with the teenager. 'Mm, and where exactly is 'yours'?' Carla asked, swigging another gulp of the vodka she'd bribed them into buying for her.

'Round the corner, come on?' the guy smirked at her.

Before she had a chance to answer a voice shouted over to the group. 'Oi, you lot, leave her alone and clear off'.

They all turned to see the man striding towards them, hands his pockets, his face stern. 'Who you talking to?' one of the men said, moving away from the group and squaring up to Peter who approached them.

'You, now get lost or you'll get my fist in your face' Peter said with menacing confidence, even making a drunken Carla nervous.

Peter's face said it all and the guys quickly dispersed, moving away from Carla who suddenly felt very vulnerable. 'You know where we're at' one of them shouted towards her as she looked up at Peter.

Shaking his head, he moved closer to her, reaching out to her as she stumble backwards.

'Piss off.. Peter' she slurred as he found her arm and pulled her upright. 'Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you' he said, putting his arm around her shoulders and guiding her over to a nearby wall so she could lean against it.

'Yeah.. I would ac.. actually' she said as he grabbed the bottle from her hands. Without second thought he was pouring the remnants of the bottle away and into the gutter.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing!' Carla said though she was too intoxicated to do much about it.

'Helping you' Peter said, leaving the empty bottle on the wall and taking her hand.

'Get off.. off me' Carla said as Peter chuckled.

'No chance, come on, let's get you home' he said as Carla shook her head.

'Come on!' Peter said tugging her arm as she stumbled aimlessly behind him. 'Easy does it' he said, putting his arm around her waist to steady her. 'Is your mum in?' he asked her. 'No..' she said blinking hard, her head pounding. 'You haven't left Rob alone?' he asked, concerned. 'Fri.. friends house' Carla said before giggling. 'Good', he said helping her up the stairs, slowly getting her to the first floor. Peter paused, keeping one hand on Carla's waist whilst he explored the pockets of her cardigan with the other. 'Gottya!' he said, finding her keys as Carla put her arms around his neck for support, leaning against his chest. 'Peter don't leave me tonight' she moaned, putting all her weight on him. 'I'm not going to' Peter said, pushing her to his side so she could walk towards her door.

Finally he managed to guide her inside, sitting her down on the couch whilst he went to get her some water to sober her up. She groaned from the couch, putting her wrist over her eyes. 'Mm, I bet your regretting that now aren't you' he said, sitting beside her and pulling her up, stroking her hair back out of her face and holding the cold glass to her lips. 'Come on Carla, drink this' he said as she grumbled but managed to take hold of the glass and take a tentative sip, before taking a proper mouthful.

'I think we best get you to bed' Peter said as Carla nodded, the effects of the alcohol making her drowsy. 'I take it your bedroom's upstairs?' he said as she nodded, reaching out to hold onto his arm. 'Are you going to be sick?' he asked her.

'No, no.. I just want to sleep' she said as he nodded. He let her hold onto his arm as they went upstairs. 'It's that one' she said pointing clumsily at her bedroom door. Peter pushed it open, glancing around her room. It was pretty basic, a double bed taking up most the room, along with a desk covered in papers and files that Carla obviously hadn't organised. 'Go on, get into bed, sleep it all off' he said walking her over to the bed. She slumped down on it, letting out a heavy breath. He turned to go, but Carla let out a grunt of disproval.

'You said you'd stay' she said as Peter turned around. 'Downstairs, on the couch' he said. 'No, stay here, stay with me' Carla said reaching out for him. 'That's not a good idea' Peter said. 'Just hold me Peter, that's all I want' she said as he sighed.

'10 minutes alright?' he said as she managed a sleepy, drunken smile.

'Okay' she said, crawling under the covers and holding it open for him to join her. Kicking off his shoes, Peter sat on the edge of the bed, glancing over at Carla who's eyes were closed as she waited for him, her head resting against her pillow. Peter slid in beside her, feeing her immediately move up closer to him, moulding her body against his. She reached out for his arm, pulling it around her middle, entwining her hands with his so he was effectively spooning her.

Peter smiled a little, albeit apprehensively as he let her take the comfort she needed from him. 'Night Carla'.


	11. Chapter 11

Keep up the reviews, I really appreciate them.

* * *

Carla's eyes fluttered open. Her head was hurting, and it took her a moment to remember the previous nights events. She smiled as she felt Peter's hand in her own, his arm around her middle. He made a soft noise in his sleep as she shifted her body round so she could see his face.

10 minutes he'd said. She'd had him for the entire night. She rested her head on his shoulder, taking his smell, his warmth. Placing her palm flat on his chest, she watched him sleep, wondering what he was dreaming of.

As Peter began to stir, Carla smiled up at him, watching his eyes flicker open a few times, feeling him stretch his legs and turn onto his side towards her. 'Morning Mr' Carla said, her lips so close to his as he mumbled something and let out a breath. 'Someone's tired' she said, her breath ticking his lips as she spoke. 'Tired' Peter muttered, as their cheeks brushed and their lips found each other, their tongues toying lazily with each other.

As their kiss deepened and slowed, Peter got his bearings together as realised where he was and who he was with. Not that he'd thought he was anywhere else, but he hadn't really thought about it and it had felt instinctive to kiss her. Their kissed ceased as their tongues rolled to a stop and Peter blinked at Carla who looked up at his from heavy, tired eyes.

He closed his eyes for a minute, letting out a heavy sigh.

'That felt good' Carla said, sitting up and propping her body up with her elbow as she looked down at him. 'I need to get home' he said as she chuckled. 'Already?' she pouted, reaching out and stroking his stubbled jaw, running the pad of her thumb over his lips.

Peter moved his hand from beneath the duvet and placed it over hers, intending to move her hand away from his lips, but as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his he found something had taken over him and rather than pushing her away and fighting his attraction to her, he allowed her to kiss him, and was soon responding to her actions with equal vigour.

The kiss grew more amorous and before they knew it Peter was on top of Carla, pressing heavy kisses to her mouth and neck as she moaned blissfully in response to his actions, holding onto his strong arms as she tilted her head back allowing him better access to her neck.

'I want you so badly' Carla mumbled, running her hand through his hair, guiding his head towards her chest. Her actions registered with Peter and he suddenly felt once more out of his depth. She had a tendency to seem older than she was most of the time, whilst she could be naive she didn't look her age, and the conversation they had felt deeper and more levelled than a lot of the conversations he had with Leanne. Whilst he knew she was young, too young for him at times the age gap just disappeared and he felt drawn to her in a way he couldn't describe.

They caught their breaths, and Carla realised he'd stopped. 'Peter?' she said as he looked up her, rubbing his lips together, savouring her taste. 'I really should go' he said, his hand on her waist, his fingers gently caressing the skin beneath her vest. 'Please don't go, not yet' Carla said. 'I've got to..' Peter said. 'No you don't' Carla said, her eyes wide and sparkling as she looked at him, before letting her eyes move slowly down to his lips. She craned her head up, letting her lips settle on his, before she took his lower lip between her own and faintly began to suck on it, seducing him. It worked. Peter pushed her head back down onto the pillow and allowed the kiss to resume, working his fingers against the skin of her stomach.

Carla grew more and more aroused. She'd been with guys before, but she'd never gone the whole way, but with Peter, it felt so right and she wanted it to be him she experienced it with. She knew he wasn't shallow, he wasn't after sex, but she didn't want a kiss to be all they could share, she wanted more, and she worried the longer she left it the less chance of it there'd be.

But a thought kept replaying over and over in her mind. She was 15, she was underage, and he didn't know that. If they were ever caught, if they were ever found out he could be in serious trouble. She didn't want that. She didn't want to get him into trouble, for him to hate her. She didn't even knew if he'd sleep with her in the first place, but he wasn't using her. She knew that.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews. It's going to get more M-Rated in the next chapter, so be warned.

* * *

'What happened last night Carla?' Peter asked her over breakfast at a local cafe.

'Why did you come looking for me?' Carla said, ignoring Peter's question and firing one back at him.

'I asked you first' he said as she pouted in annoyance. 'I was having some fun with my mates, being a teenager, doing what you told me to' Carla said as Peter sighed.

'Only they weren't your mates were they? I saw the way they were looking you, and it wasn't in a friendly way' Peter said as Carla smiled slightly at his protectiveness.

'Maybe they weren't.. but I thought you'd given up on me and I wanted a drink' Carla said as Peter gave an expression of guilt.

'I'm not going to give up on you Carla, I can promise you that, I stand by what I said about you calling me when you want a drink' he said as she smiled.

'Yeah, but I don't want to burden you, I don't want to end up annoying you' she said as he nodded.

'Well you haven't so far, so I mean it, you call me alright?' he said as she nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

'What are you plans for today?' she asked him, slightly flirtatiously.

'I need to be getting back, and talk to Leanne' he said as Carla looked down a little. 'What are you going to say?' she asked him.

'That I needed some space, kipped at a mates, I'm not sure, something convincing' he said as Carla bit her lip.

'Or you could just stay at mine for a bit longer?' she said as he shook his head.

'Don't be naive Carla, because I know you're not silly, I can't stay at yours, I have a wife and a kid who need me, I'll be sure to see you again, when you need me, but I've got priorities' he said as she frowned.

'Well thanks a bunch, you couldn't have made it more clear that I'm obviously not one' she said, standing up abruptly. He brows were furrowed and she looked furious, her eyes dark with anger.

'Carla, I didn't mean that.. ' Peter said as she shook her head.

'You meant exactly that, I should never have come to your bloody bookies in the first place, it was a stupid idea, I don't know why I let you take me into your flamin' office, I should have just stayed away' Carla ranted, feeling rejected, yet again.

'Don't say that, this may not be straightforward and I'm as confused as hell right now but I'm glad you came, I'm glad you let me in..' Peter said trying to reason with her, trying to be honest with her.

'Whatever Peter, I'm going home, have a good life' Carla said, storming out and leaving half her breakfast. He knew she was ultimately just angry and hurt, but her words still hit him like a kick in the stomach.

'No, Carla wait!' Peter said, getting up off the table, ignoring the stares from the other customers and following her out onto the street.

She'd managed to get pretty fare, striding aggressively in the heeled boots that made her look so much more mature, so much older than she really was.

'Slow down will you' Peter said, catching up with her as she walked along the road towards her estate.

Carla tactically ignored him, she couldn't be doing with it anymore. All people did were ignore and reject her, all she wanted to do right now is exactly what she'd been told not to, drink her sorrows away.

'Right, well if you're going to ignore me I'm just going to have to force you to listen' Peter said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him, taking her by surprise, his lips crushed hers and she gasped in shock and delight as she once again felt his tongue coaxing hers into a flurried dance.

Caught up in her emotion she pushed him firmly against a nearby wall, moaning readily into the kiss, her hands moving hungrily over his neck and chest as she responded to his kiss with needy desire. Peter's hands were around her waist, pulling her body against his. His hands slid down, cupping her bum, bringing her even closer to his body.

'Not here..' Peter said as things became more heated between them, Carla's hands fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. Carla reached for his hand, hurrying them back to hers. Their kiss continued, interrupted as they made their way up the stairs before finally making it to her door.

Peter kicked it shut behind them as Carla fiddled with the top button of his shirt, peppering kisses against his neck and the top of his chest. Peter groaned a little, his arousal becoming more evident by the minute. Carla looked up, reaching her arms around his neck, softly kissing his lips.

'Take me upstairs' Carla said as Peter nodded, lifting her up into his arms. She wrapped his legs around his middle, kissing his neck and sucking on his skin as he brought her into her bedroom, shutting the door closed behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

Glad you seem to be enjoying.

* * *

Carla's heart was racing as Peter pressed kisses down her neck towards her chest. She was propped up on her elbows whilst Peter kneeled between her legs, kissing her skin wantonly.

Taking advantage of the situation, Carla gently stopped Peter, pulling her vest top over her shoulders and discarding it to the floor. Peter paused for a moment, letting his eyes flicker down her body, over her breasts her stomach.. and back up to those plump, swollen lips. Carla let her hand settle on the back of his neck before gently coaxing him back towards her, letting out soft moans of pleasure as he brought his lips to her collar bone, letting his tongue work her skin as he moved down towards her breasts.

'Yes Peter..' Carla moaned softly, closing her eyes as she felt him pull her bra down, exposing her breast, the feeling of his hot tongue flicking playfully against her nipple sending shivers down into her nether regions. Peter gingerly looked up at her; her hair falling over the pillow, her neck long and gazelle like as she let out breathy whimpers of satisfaction.

As his kisses trailed away from her breasts and down her stomach, she noted his actions slowing a little. Sitting up, Carla ran her hands through his short hair, gripping what she could and moving his head back away from her stomach. She bit her lip, smirking at him as she moved her free hand to her jeans and undid the first button. Peter narrowed his eyes a little, cocking his head to the side, studying her own expression.

'Are you sure?' he said as she smiled and nodded. 'Take these off me' she whispered seductively, moving her hand back, giving him full authority. Peter tentatively moved his hands to her waist, running his finger around the waistband of her jeans before hesitantly pulling them down her legs, which she bent to make it easier for him.

She may have been young, and a virgin, but Carla wasn't shy, in fact in Peter's eyes she was positively confident. She parted her legs, allowing him to move between them, admiring her in her underwear before moving to kiss her again, partly because he was nervous and kissing her seemed to ease his nerves.

Carla could feel his arousal, hard through his jeans against her leg, she let her hand slide between their bodies and onto his thigh. Peter's stomach tensed at the sudden feeling of her hand against him, she moved it over his crotch, manipulating the denim until she found his length, moving her hand along the material over his member.

'Carla..' Peter whispered, even her faintest touch turning him on beyond what he thought possible.

Carla tightened her grip a little, rubbing her thumb in back and forth motions over the head of his cock through the material. As she moved to his belt buckle, Peter gently found her hand, entwining his with hers and bringing hers to rest above her head on the pillow.

'Let me..'.


	14. Chapter 14

It gets particularly M-Rated in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

His hand traveled slowly down her body, back over her breasts, her stomach, before stopping at her hips. He let his lips rest against the corner of hers as he moved his fingers over the material of her panties, first gently running his fingers over her inner thigh, before gently rubbing them between her legs.

Carla let out a whimper of pleasure, placing her hand over Peter's, pressing him against her, needy for his touch. He slipped one finger beneath her panties, rubbing it against her velvety folds before pushing them to the side and letting his others move against her.

Thoughts of Leanne, thoughts of morality, of right and wrongs had temporally flown out of the window as the pair engaged passionately on the bed together.

'Peter, don't stop' Carla moaned loudly, letting out gasps of satisfaction as Peter moved his finger in and out of her, pressing his thumb against her clit to pleasure her even more. Glancing up at her, he pushed another finger inside her, feeling her hands grip his arms as she did so, in a futile bid to control herself.

His fingers pumped swiftly in and out of her, her eyes flickering closed as he pleasured her. Peter craned his neck, moving his lips along her jawbone, nipping her skin, making her groan in delight. Pulling his fingers from within her, Peter moved himself down her body, kissing the top of her pubic bone before running his tongue through her warm, wet folds. Removing her panties, he flicked his tongue up and down against her overly sensitive clit, alternating between forcefully sucking it and gently circling it.

Carla's knuckles grew white as she gripped the bedsheets, thrusting her pelvis up against his mouth. His hands wound round each thigh, pulling her towards him as he raked his tongue back and forth against her. Carla's moans became shrill screams of indulgence as her body began to convulse with pleasure, her hips jerking up as her thighs tensed and she peaked, reaching orgasming and releasing herself.

Her climax drew a moan from Peter's lips, as he watched her come down, her cheeks flushed pink, her breaths heavy. He wiped his lips, returning to her side as she rolled into him, grasping his shirt and burying her head in his chest as she took a moment to compose herself, her entirety tingling with arousal and happiness.

Peter's phone rang suddenly in his pocket, interrupting the sensual mood the pair where in. 'I've got to answer it' he said as Carla nodded and pulled at her duvet to cover her. Peter slid out of the bed, leaving the room as he was met with a tirade of abuse from his wife. 'I stayed with a mate, to get some space!' Peter shouted down the phone. 'I'm coming now' he said as Carla sighed. She knew it was to good to last.


	15. Chapter 15

Gets a little dark in the this chapter.

* * *

'I'm hungry' Rob said, swinging his legs as he sat on a chair at the table.

'So am I Rob, but we've got nothing in, so quit complaining yeah?' Carla said. She felt sorry for her little brother, he didn't deserve this, he was only 8.

'When's mum coming back?' he asked her, a hint of sadness in his voice.

'I don't know Rob, stop asking me all these questions' Carla sighed as Rob let out a groan of annoyance and kicked the leg of the table.

'I want mum!' Rob shouted, crossing his arms as Carla slammed her fist down on the counter.

'Why?! Why do you want mum when she's never here and when she is she's either wasted off her face or asleep!' Carla said, near tears, she'd practically been his mother for the past 8 years and she couldn't understand why an earth he'd be pinning for a women who did nothing for him.

Rob's bottom lip quivered slightly and Carla immediately feel a rush of guilt flood through her. 'I'm sorry Rob' she said, walking over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

'I hate her' he said as Carla nodded. 'Me and all, but we've got each other, right?' she said as he nodded.

* * *

Carla curled up on the couch. She could hear raucous noise outside, bottles being smashed. Wasn't exactly new. She didn't know what to do for money, she supposed she ought to get a job, somehow. Rob couldn't go without food for another day, it wasn't fair. She stretched out on the couch when she felt something hard beneath her side. Shoving her hand down the side of the couch, she pulled out a half drunken bottle of whiskey. 'Bingo' she thought, her mother did have her uses after all.

* * *

Peter kept glancing down at his phone. She usually replied a lot faster than this. He couldn't help but worry about her. She'd looked so sad when he had to leave yesterday morning, and although he knew he had to, he'd wished he could have stayed.

'Dad, can you come and read me a story?' Simon asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

'Yeah, course Si, you got your book ready for me?' Peter asked, getting up and slipping his phone in his pocket.

'Yeah we read up to chapter 5 today!' Simon said proudly. 'Good on ya mate, you're getting too good for me' Peter said as Simon grinned.

* * *

She couldn't get his face out of her head. The way he'd looked at her, the way he'd held her. God she felt pathetic. She was becoming reliant on him and she hated it, but she knew she was falling for him. He made her feel special and happy and wanted. She'd never had that before, maybe briefly with her boyfriends but they all turned out the same, wanting one thing and throwing her into the gutter when she wouldn't give it to them.

She hated the fact she was 15, it was eating away at her because she knew she'd have to tell him and it would change everything. He was reluctant enough as it was, if he knew she was underage he wouldn't look at her, he'd be gone before she knew it and then she'd be all alone again.

She took another sip of the whiskey, wincing a little as it trickled down her throat. She glanced over towards the kitchen, a thought entering her mind. She was fed up of looking out for Rob, looking out for herself, going hungry, of school, of wanting what she couldn't have. There was an easy way to put all this right and in her drunken state she couldn't see the bigger picture.

Carla got up, fired by curiosity, and opened the kitchen draw. The knife looked so majestic and opened up so many possibilities. Her heart beat a little faster but she wasn't scared, she was entranced by it's silver blade, it's beautiful thin edge.

She picked it up, holding it in her hand, extending her wrist over the kitchen sink. The knife hovered above her skin, she gripped it harder, trying not to shake. She closed her eyes, she wanted the pain, she wanted the thrill, she wanted an end.


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy.

* * *

'Carla?' a timid voice said, starling her. She hissed loudly as her hand jerked, and the knife sliced her skin, leaving a clean cut a few inches long along her forearm.

'Carla!' Rob squealed, rushing up to her, his eyes wide with fear.

'It's fine Rob, go back to bed' Carla said, turning the tap on, biting her lip as the cold water flowed freely over her arm, the water running off it bright red in colour.

'Shall I call an ambulance?' he asked as she shook her head.

'No, Rob go back to bed, please' Carla said, her had hammering from the pain and alcohol.

Carla's phone bleeped on the sofa, and Rob went to answer it, wandering if it was their mum.

'Hello?' Rob said answering it.

Peter frowned at the sound of a boy's voice, but realised quickly it must be Carla's brother. 'Hi, erm.. is Carla there?' Peter asked him.

'She is but she's cut her arm, there's lots of blood' Rob said as Carla called out to him.

'Rob, who are you talking to?' she asked, the blood from her arm continuing to flow heavily.

'Who are you?' Rob asked. 'I'm Peter, I'm a friend of Carla's.. her arm? What happened?' he said, alarm bells ringing in his head, as Rob walked up to Carla. 'It's your friend Peter' Rob said as Carla sighed.

'Tell him I'm busy' Carla said, struggling.

'She says she's busy' Rob mumbled, as Peter spoke to him down the phone.

'Put her on to me mate, please' he said as Rob passed the phone out towards Peter.

'He wants to talk to you' Rob said.

'For god's sake Rob!' Carla snapped, taking the phone with her free hand, whilst keeping her arm beneath the tap.

'Carla, are you alright?' Peter said whilst she nodded as though he could see her. 'I'm fine, look I can't talk' she said. 'Your arm.. what happened?' he asked her. 'It was an accident, I'm fine' Carla said looking around for a tea towel. 'I'm coming over' Peter said. 'No!' she replied quickly, she didn't want him to come when he'd only go soon after. 'Tough, I'm getting in my car, I'll be 10 minutes' he said as Carla swore in annoyance.

'Rob, go find me a towel or something.. please' she said as he nodded, coming down a few minutes later with his own bath towel.

'That's your one Rob' she said. 'I don't mind, Carla it's bleeding lots and lots' he said and she muttered, 'I know'. Her entire arm throbbed terribly, the cut was deeper than she'd thought, she didn't want this, she'd wanted an end, not a bloody chunk out of her.

She took the towel, placing it on the counter and lying her arm over it. The blood trickled down over the curve of her arm, staining the towel deep red. Rob watched her, a fearful expression on his face. 'Rob, why don't you go and answer the door when Peter gets here, yeah?' Carla asked as he nodded. She wrapped the towel around her arm, wincing as the cut stung viciously.

* * *

'Thanks mate, you're Rob right?' Peter said, craning his neck to look into the flat. He could see Carla in the kitchen, leaning over a counter, looking pained.

'There's loads of blood' Rob said, wrinkling his nose. 'I'll go and help her, don't worry' Peter said, moving past Rob and into the kitchen. He put his hand on the small of Carla's back, leaning over to see her arm. 'Let me take a look' he said softly, Carla groaned as he pulled the towel away from her arm. 'That's a bad cut Carla' Peter said, alarmed at the state of her arm.

'Carla had a knife' Rob stated from behind them. 'What do you mean mate?' Peter said as Carla shushed her little brother. 'You were going to cut yourself I saw you' Rob said as Carla turned round, 'You don't know what you're talking about. Now do I said as get to bed' her voice was harsh and Rob looked taken aback.

'Is that true?' Peter asked, praying Rob had gotten it wrong. He was only a kid.

'Course it's not true, I was washing up' Carla said as Peter shook his head. 'You're lying, I can tell'.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

'I really think we ought to take you to hospital' Peter said. 'I'm fine Peter, I'm fine' Carla said as he shook his head and kissed her head. She was curled up next to him on the couch, her arm wrapped loosely in the towel Rob had given her.

'What were you going to do?' Peter asked, his voice laced with concern. 'I weren't going to do anything, Rob's just a silly kid' Carla said as Peter shook his head and tightening his hug. 'He's not stupid Carla, he knows what he saw, and I don't for a second doubt it' Peter said as Carla sighed.

'I were just in a bad mood.. I wasn't actually going to do it' she said as Peter blinked sadly. 'Do what?' he said gently, trying to coax the truth out of her. 'Can you stop Peter?' she asked softly, she didn't want to tell him she'd wanted to end it all over a few stupid thoughts. She could see now she'd sobered up that it wasn't worth it.

'Please don't tell me you were going hurt yourself on purpose… or worse' he mumbled into her hair. 'Look, I was drunk okay, I found a bottle of whiskey stuffed down the back of the couch and everything got to me.. you, mum not being here, Rob and having to look after him, the school's chasing me up about bunking off and missing work..' Carla said as Peter ran his singers through her hair. 'Shh, I get it' he said soothingly as she sniffed. 'It all gets too much sometimes and I'm just..' she sighed before finishing her sentence. 'You're just..?' Peter probed gently.

'Nothing..' Carla said looking down. 'No, go on, you were going to say something' he said as she stiffened in his arms. 'If I tell you, you're going to get up and leave me, you're going to hate me' she said as he frowned, confused. 'I could never hate you Carla' he said as she shook her head. 'I've been lying to you about something.. and you're not going to like it and it'll ruin everything' she said as he sat up a little, looking into her eyes.

'I promise you, I won't be angry, just tell me and we'll deal with whatever it is..' he said as she looked down. 'You better keep that promise Peter..' Carla said, her stomach in knots.

'I will, I swear, you know you can trust me' he said, taking her hands gently, running his thumb over her palm.

'Okay, I'm only telling you though because I don't want you to get in trouble..' she said as he tried to work out what she was saying.

'Just tell me Carla' he said, feeling intrigued and slightly worried.

'Fine, Peter I'm 15, not 16 like you've been assuming' she said quickly, holding her breath a little in apprehension.

'What?' Peter said, his heart sinking a little at the realisation he'd been engaging in sexual activity with an underage girl. It might have only been a year's difference to what he'd thought, but in the eyes of the law it could mean prison, and the idea he'd taken advantage of her made him sick.

'Why on earth didn't you tell me before?' he said, unsure if he was angry or hurt or both.

'You said you wouldn't be mad..' Carla said as Peter hung his head, in shame, in despair..

'I don't know what I feel Carla, do you know how serious this could be.. imagine if more had happened between us' Peter said honestly.

'It still can happen.. Peter this doesn't change things, not for me.. I knew I shouldn't have said anything!' Carla said, beginning to cry.

'No.. Carla.. I'm glad you did..' Peter said as Carla shook her head.

'I've lost you now, I may as well have ended it before, this is a mess' Carla said as he pulled her into his chest, feeling the sobs wrack through her body.

'Calm down, Carla, look I still care about you' he said as she clutched his shirt and let her tears flow.

'Well how can I calm down… when I do a lot more than care for you, don't you see?' she said as Peter knew what was coming.

'I love you Peter, I love you so much and I wish I didn't but I do'.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

'Oh Carla' he said gently. He knew she meant it, she wasn't a silly, typical teenager who thought they were in love with someone when really they weren't. He knew, he knew she was and he hated the fact he couldn't give her the love she so desperately wanted, needed.. back. He cared about her, so much, in fact he wasn't sure if his feelings were getting deeper than he'd like as well.. but he knew regardless of what he felt, it'd be wrong to let himself give her what she wanted.

He could be arrested if he did.

'This has to stop darling' he said as she jerked up. 'No, don't you dare leave me, not after everything you've said' she whimpered. 'I could go to prison' Peter said as she shook her head. 'I won't let you, I won't, I'm nearly 16, in a few weeks.. please wait for me, don't abandon me like everyone else' she said. 'Carla I'm not going to abandon you, I'm here for you..' he said, hating the fact he was contemplating doing as she said and waiting for her birthday. It felt wrong, sick… but he just couldn't give her up, even if he told her they couldn't happen, deep down, in his heart he knew it probably would as he was drawn to her in a way he'd never been drawn to a woman before.

* * *

''l'll come back tomorrow, get some food in for you, you take it easy alright?' Peter said as Carla nodded. He'd managed to persuade her the hospital was the best idea, her arm now tightly bandaged and stitched up. 'Sorry..' she mumbled. 'Hey, why are you sorry?' he asked her. 'For lying to you..' she said. 'I can think of worse..' he admitted, cupping her chin in his hand. She gave him a little smile, I hope you don't get into trouble with Leanne' she said. 'I can handle her, you just worry about getting that arm better.. and don't try it again okay?' he asked her as she nodded.

'Good' he said gently, leaning in and catching her lips for the briefest moment, as she looked up to him lovingly. 'Take my keys, incase I'm still asleep or something' she said, wanting to make sure he would do as he said.

* * *

'Carla?' Peter said. 'Peter?' Carla said hurrying down the stairs. 'Hey darling, sorry I took so long, had to get Si off to school but I've got you some shopping in' he said as she smiled at him gratefully. 'You really didn't have too..' Carla said. 'I wanted to..' he smiled, putting the bags down. 'Robs at school.. for once I actually have a reason to be off' she said as he glanced at her arm. 'How is it?' he asked her. 'Sore.. but I'll live' she said as he nodded.

There was a brief pause as Carla bit her lip. 'Peter.. about what I said yesterday..'. 'It's fine Carla, I understand' he said as she shook her head. 'No.. I shouldn't have said it' she said as he smiled slightly. 'I hope you're not taking back what you said..' he chuckled as she frowned at him confused. 'I thought it might scare you off.. love's a big word..' she said as he nodded. 'I know that, silly', Peter prodded her side lightly as she leaned in and cuddled up next to him, resting her chin on his shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

M-Rated again for those who may not want to read.

* * *

'I can feed myself you know' Carla said as Peter held a chip to her lips. 'I know.. but this is more fun' he said as she giggled and took the chip from his fingers with her lips.

'Do you reckon that the food will last you a few days?' Peter asked her. 'What, with Rob here, you're kidding right?' she said chuckling. 'Well I can get you more in, whatever you want.. just say' he said as she smirked at him. 'Whatever I want..?' she said as he laughed. 'I shouldn't have said that should I!' he said shaking his head. 'I want you.. all to myself.. all day' she said seductively.

'And I'd love to take you up on that offer but I can't.. but I've got a few hours to kill yet' he said as she smiled. 'Good.. then why don't you put those chips down and come upstairs with me..' she smiled.

'You're meant to be resting' Peter said as she shrugged. 'Those pain killers are doing their job.. and I reckon a bit of fun with you would be the best pain relief I could get' she said as Peter swallowed, his nether regions aching for her but his head telling him to fight them. 'I think we should wait Car.. till I've thought about things.. and your better..' he said. 'And till I'm 16.. I'm only after a bit of fun Peter.. come on, don't be a spoil sport.. you want it too' she said looking him up and down cheekily.

It was frustrating how little will power it had when it came to Carla. She tempted him like no other and the little smile she gave him and the way her eyes sparkled erotically won him over as he took her hand and followed her upstairs like a lost puppy.

* * *

He lay back on her bed, accepting the weight of her body as she straddled him and kissed him readily, her lips planting velvety soft touches against his neck and jawline before finally reaching his lips, letting his tongue tease them open.

Carla moaned softly at the feeling of Peter's hands caressing their way down her body until they reached her arse, his broad fingers squeezing her flesh through her leggings and pulling her against him.

She didn't want this to end, these fleeting moments were what she lived for right now, the feeling of his hands roaming her body, promising her pleasure she could only yearn for. She wanted him so badly, she was desperate to go further but she knew he wouldn't even contemplate it until she was old enough, so for now she'd have to make do with the loving kisses and sensual touches he would give her.

Peter's hands worked gently beneath her leggings, his fingers dipping in and out of her as she lay on his chest, whimpering in delight, her hands gripping his shirt.

'Peter, oh god, harder' Carla moaned, biting down on her lip as he pressed his finger against her clit harder, moving back and forth over it until she was a quivering wreck.

'You like that, don't you' Peter chuckled softly, kissing her forehead, her hair trailing over the pillow as she caught her breath.

'I love it..' she smiled softly, her cheeks slightly reddened and her eyes gleaming with arousal.

'Good.. because you're a demanding little thing' Peter said as Carla sat up, avoiding her bad arm.

'Am I? You reckon you deserve some loving and all' she said with a playful grin.

'I didn't mean that..' Peter said, although his body couldn't help react to her breathy words.

'Well I did..' Carla said slowly making her way down his body.


	20. Chapter 20

Enjoy.

* * *

Carla moved back, straddling Peter's lower legs whilst pushing his t-shirt up and kissing his stomach, letting her kisses dip lower down until they met the waist band of his trousers. Peter's entire body tensed and tingled with anticipation and pleasure as Carla's lips teased his lower stomach, her hand coming up and stroking his erection that had become visible through the denim of his jeans.

She gently tugged at his jeans, running her finger over the button, looking up at him and smirking.

'Don't look at me like that..' Peter said as she chuckled and undid the button, pulling the zip down with excitement.

She ran her tongue over his exposed boxers, wanting to draw out their time together for as long as possible. Peter ran his hand through her hair, moving her hair away from her face as she pulled his boxers down, running her hand along his member.

Peter drew a breath in, the feeling of her fingers lightly brushing his length tantalisingly good. But then reality kicked in and he felt a wash of guilt and fear sweep over him.

'Carla, stop' he said gently, reaching out to coax her head up so their eyes could meet.

'What?' she said with a slight frown.

'I can't.. we have to wait' he said as she sat up and looked at him properly.

'What the hell changes in the space of a few minutes?' she asked him.

'I just can't, not when you're 15, it feels wrong, I'd rather just hold you and go for a walk or out of a coffee.. for now' he said as she sighed, at least he wasn't pushing her away.

'I suppose I should appreciate the fact you care so much' she said as did up his jeans.

'You should' he said with a slight smile, patting the space beside him for her to join. She crawled up the bed, lying her legs over his.

'I'm sorry.. I did appreciate it.. it's just I want us to enjoy it.. I don't want this guilt hanging over me' Peter was honestly.

'It's okay.. I do understand you know.. that's why I chose to tell ya' Carla said, her arm around his stomach, taking in his warmth.

'I'm glad you did' Peter said kissing her head.


	21. Chapter 21

Would appreciate a few more reviews.

* * *

'Fancy coming out with me today? Need to do some shopping, thought we could do lunch?' Peter send the message to Carla, knowing she'd say yes. It was the weekend and a few days before her 16th birthday. He wanted to get her a present, make her feel special. He doubted she'd ever had a proper birthday present, it hurt him knowing how little affection she'd had over the years, it was probably why she'd grown so attached to him.

Carla smiled softly as she read the text, it wasn't often Peter was the one asking her if she was free. She bit her lip playfully as she responded to his message, 'I'd love too, thanks Peter, x'.

* * *

Peter drew a breath in as he saw her, she never failed to make his heart skip a beat. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, her legs looking endless in black leggings and heals. She smiled softly at him as she caught sight of him.

'You look lovely' Peter said as Carla walked over to his car, parked outside her estate. 'Thanks' she chuckled, getting in, pecking him on the lips softly, savouring his taste.

'Leanne's visiting her step mum for the weekend and Simon's at a mates.. so I've got the day to myself' Peter said as Carla's eyes sparkled and she grinned at him.

'Mm, so where are we off to then?' she asked him.

'Well.. I need to do a bit of shopping for myself and get Si some new trainers, so I thought we could take a look round the shopping centre, and then I thought I'd take you out for a nice slap up meal' he said as she nodded. 'Do you reckon you can come back to mine after?' she asked as he started the car.

'I'd love too.. will Rob be there?' he asked. 'No, he's at a mates, I try and get him to go and see a friend every weekend.. and I don't know where mum is, she popped in yesterday but I think she's gone to stay at a boyfriend's place or something' Carla said.

'She doesn't deserve you' he said as Carla sighed. 'I try not to think about her too much' she said watching Peter intently as he drove.

* * *

'You like it?' Peter said softly as he watched Carla eye up some dresses.

'Mm, I ought to start saving' Carla said as Peter shook his head with a mischievous smile.

'No need' he said taking the dress off the rails and slinging it over his arm.

'Put it back Mr, I won't accept it' Carla said poking him playfully.

'Tough, it's your birthday in a few days, and I want to get you something, plus I think you'd look rather beautiful in it' Peter said as she blushed and reached out to hug him, savouring his musky smell, the gently press of his hand on her back.

'You're too lovely, I'll be sure to show it off for you' she said as he shook his head and slipped his hand into hers as they made their way towards the till.

'Now, how's about me and you find somewhere nice to eat, because all this shopping has made me pretty hungry' Peter said as Carla nodded in agreement. 'Me too, but don't take me anywhere flash Peter, you spend way too much on me anyway.. and I'm easily impressed when it comes to you' she said as he chucked and refrained from kissing those plump lips in public.

* * *

They eventually decided on a reasonably priced indian restaurant, putting the bags down beside them as they sat at the front of the restaurant.

'This is nice.. just me and you' Carla said reaching for his hand over the table. 'Mm, it is.. if only life was different eh?' Peter said as Carla pursed her lips, her fingers brushing over his skin lightly.

* * *

'Stay tonight?' Carla asked Peter between breathy kisses against her bedroom wall.

'I could.. but I want to wait Carla' Peter said, holding the back of her head as he continued to kiss her lovingly.

'I didn't mean that.. I just meant stay the night here' Carla said as he smiled.

'I promise I will.. just not tonight' he said as she smiled into his kiss.

'You promise me?' she repeated, tracing a line over his lip with her tongue.

'I promise' he whispered as she let out a moan of content, his hands pulling her towards him as their tongues thrashed and their lips collided with eagerness and lust.

'I want you so badly' Carla mumbled between their lips meeting.

'So do I..' he said, running his hands down the side of her body, looking into her eyes, marvelling at her beauty, her maturity.

'Do you think you can get away for the night one day next week?' Carla asked as Peter paused.

'I'll try.. I'll really try Carla but I can't make it suspicious alright' he said as she nodded gently.

'Alright, I'll be waiting'.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for reviews!

* * *

'Happy birthday beautiful' Peter said as Carla opened the door, smiling with surprise as she saw Peter. She hadn't expected him to visit her today and the sight of him standing there with a huge bunch of pink lilies and daisies made her eyes sparkle.

'Oh Peter, they're beautiful' she said gratefully accepting them as he leaned down and softly caught her lips.

'Just like you.. I didn't want want to tell you I was coming.. incase I couldn't' he said as he stepped inside and she laid the flowers on the table.

'I'm so glad you did.. ' Carla smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

'Me too..' he said before kissing her, letting his tongue toy with hers passionately.

'You're the best birthday present I could have wished for' she said blushing a little as she felt him smile against her lips.

'I've got you something' he said, prising his lips away from hers.

'What? You already bought me that dress' she said.

'I wanted to get you something else, something special, from me' he said as she grinned.

'You're such a softie' she said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

'Open it' he said as she took it for him, glancing up and him with a mixture of excitement and apprehension. She'd never been given expensive gifts before, let alone from a man.

She let out a soft breath as she opened the box and found a beautiful silver and black pendent handing from a thin silver chain in the box.

'Do you like it?' he asked, smiling at her expression.

'It's beautiful Peter.. thank you' she said as he grinned happily.

'I saw it and thought of you' he said as scraped her hair back with her hand.

'Put it on me' she asked hims as he nodded, doing as she said before pressing a loving kiss to her neck. She leaned back into him, loving the way his arms wrapped round her, pulling her into him.

'I can't stay tonight, Leanne's organised a meal with my parents.. so I thought I could stay this afternoon.. cook you lunch' he said as she smirked.

'I'd like nothing more..'.

* * *

'You ought to go back to school soon missy, I know you've got a reason to be off because of your arm… but it's not good to miss so much' Peter said as he grated some cheese over the pasta he'd made them both.

'I know I know.. I'll go back next week' Carla said looking down at her arm. The cut was less sore now, and she had a lighter bandage on it.

'Good.. you're not feeling like you did last week are you?' he asked her. 'No.. I'm not' she said. 'Good.. and if you do, call me, I won't let you down, I'll come if you need me, night or day' he said putting two bowls on the table.

'I know, thank you' she smiled before looking down at the food.

'This smells amazing' she said as he chuckled. 'Good, you need a good meal in you' he said as she pouted.

'And it tastes delicious too..' she said as he felt a shiver down his spine as beneath the table she seductively let her foot nudge his leg.

Peter looked at her, watching a mischievous grin form on her face.

'Eat your food.. it'll get cold' he said as she smirked, watching him squirm at her teasing contact.

'I know something that'll taste even better' she chuckled, tucking in.


	23. Chapter 23

Gets M-Rated here and more so in the next chapter.

* * *

'Are you sure you want this?' Peter said as Carla led him up to the bedroom.

Carla swallowed, up until now, she assumed Peter didn't think she was a virgin, but he'd know soon enough.

'Peter..' Carla said gently as they reached her door.

'Mmmm' Peter said softly.

'Look, I need to tell you something else.. it doesn't change the fact I want this.. I really do..' Carla said as he smiled softly, leaning in and cutting her off with a soft kiss.

'I think I know what you're going to tell me' Peter said as she looked up at him.

'You do..?' she said, butterflies in her stomach.

'It's your first time isn't it.. ' Peter said as she nodded, suprised he knew.

'I.. didn't want to tell you up until now... how did you know?' Carla asked as he shook his head.

'I gathered a while ago.. when we got close.. something clicked..' he said as she smiled softly.

'You know me too well you do' she said as he chuckled.

'When you love someone, you realise a lot more about them Carla' he said as her eyes widened a little and she looked up at him.

'Mmhm, I mean it too' he said as she smiled, feeling a little emotional.

'You're not just saying that are you?' she said, trying to blink away the tears forming in her eyes, feeling silly.

'Every word.. I can't help it.. I'm in love with you' he said as the pair descended into a a furious, passionate kiss.

'I love you too.. so much'.

* * *

'I want this.. I want you..' Carla said as the pair lay entwined on her bed having kissed and removed each others clothes.

'I know you do. but you don't have to rush into it, I'm not going to go anywhere, and I don't want you to feel you have to do this, not for me' Peter said as she stroked his cheek.

'I'm not rushing into it.. I've waited for this moment for ages.. I've come close to it before… you know, with boyfriends and that, but it never felt right and when I couldn't do it or wanted to wait they just up n' left, but you're different, and.. I feel differently.. and I trust you, I know if I ask you to stop you will' she said as he nodded and stroked her hair.

'Of course I will.. this isn't about me' he said gently.

'It is.. course it's about you, it's about us, I want you to enjoy it too' Carla said as he smiled and chuckled slightly.

'Are you sure you're 16, you seem so much older' he said as she ran her finger along his arm and down until she could lace her fingers into his.

'I am.. I've got no more skeletons in my closet' she laughed.

'Better not have miss' he said moving forward and kissing her neck, eliciting a growl of pleasure to escape Carla's lips.

She wrapped one arm around his neck, loving the feel of his lips and his tongue, warm and arousing against her sensitive skin.

Peter wanted to take it slow, make sure it really was what she wanted. He ran his hand over her bare breast, feeling her nipple harden beneath his fingers, caressing her plump flesh with loving tenderness.

Carla let out a soft gasp of pleasure, breathily moaning his name as his tongue travelled down her body to where she wanted him most. Her thighs quivered in delight and excitement as his tongue flickered over her most sensitive parts, his fingers working in tandem sending the most acute waves of pleasure tingling throughout her body.

'Oh Peter' Carla moaned, moving her hand over her stomach, over her breasts, trying to keep control of herself as she grew more and more aroused.

Slowly, Peter moved back up her body, kissing his way up it before reaching her lips and letting his mouth linger over hers.


	24. Chapter 24

This isn't something I've written before, so a bit apprehensive. I suppose it's meant to be a little uncomfortable to read in one sense, as Peter is quite a bit older than her, but it's meant to be 'special' for them both at the same time, so make of it what you will..

* * *

A mixture of apprehension and excitement arose in both their minds.

Peter was nervous and slightly scared. He'd said a lot this evening. He'd told her he loved her, and he meant it, though it had only dawned on him earlier that week when he couldn't get her out of his head and he found himself thinking about her in moments he should have been thinking about his wife. She was 16, she was so young, he didn't want to hurt her, to take advantage of her, but she was so much older in one sense and they connected on a level he couldn't really explain.

Carla wanted this. So badly. She hadn't ever felt this way with anyone before. Peter made her happy and special all at once and she was sure it was him she wanted to be with, but she couldn't help feel slightly nervous, picking up on his own anxiety. But he was so gentle and the way he talked to her and touched her was so attentive and caring that her nerves were quickly put to rest.

Peter moved between her legs, leaning over her and getting a condom from his wallet. He tore open the wrapper, pinching the top and rolling it down his length before meeting her eyes.

'I'm ready..' she said before he could ask her, giving him the slightest of smiles.

Taking hold of his member, he gently moved forward, placing it against her entrance, continuously glancing up at her for reassurance.

He leaned forward, moving his body over hers, supporting himself with one hand, the other gently cupping her face and pulling it towards his. He moved his hips forward a little, feeling her sudden warmth around him as he entered her slightly.

Carla moaned a little, half in excitement, half in pain at the intrusion into her body.

'You okay?' he asked her as she nodded. 'Just go slow eh?' she said closing her eyes.

He felt her legs tightening around his hips as he pushed inside her a little deeper. She let out a whimper, burying her head into the crook of his shoulder at the stinging feeling she was experiencing.

He paused, using his free hand to stroke her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

'Shall we stop? I don't mind' he asked her, not wanting to hurt her.

'No.. it's fine' she said honestly, she'd expected the pain, she wanted it over with as soon as possible, desperate to start enjoying this with Peter.

He thrust forward, slowly but firmly, feeling Carla's nails dig into the bag of his neck as she swore loudly.

Slowly her moans of pain grew more pleasurable and he began to thrust into her at a steady pace, groaning at the feeling of her around his length.

Her intense feelings for him made the experience less scary than she'd thought, and the feeling of him inside her beginning to fill her with ecstasy rather than pain.

'Oh Peter' she moaned, loosening her grip around his neck, allowing him to relax a little and for the first time come face to face with her. The blissful expression on her face making him lean down to catch her lips.

He let out contented sighs and moans as they kissed, slowing his pace down to ease any discomfort she was having, allowing his hips to roll to a stop as he felt his orgasm approaching.

He pulled out of her, gently, before moaning into her ear as he released himself, his body tensing, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his body.

Peter breathed heavily, moving his body off hers and laying beside her as she turned to her side and peppered kisses against his jaw, grateful for his patience and tenderness, her body buzzing with a mixture of pain and pleasure from the experience.

'I love you' she whispered as he pulled her body closer to his, nuzzling into her hair.


	25. Chapter 25

Only a short update here.

* * *

She hated the fact she was alone that night. Rob at his mates, her mum off somewhere unbeknown to her. But it wasn't exactly unusual, she tried to get Rob away as much as she could, there was never enough food in and the house wasn't fun and games for a young lad.

That afternoon and been amazing, Peter had been so gentle, so loving. It had been perfect. She didn't regret a single moment of it, she still found herself having to remind herself it had happened, him and her. She desperately wished he was here now holding in his arms now, not having to go back to his family. She wondered what he was thinking, what went on in his mind, she knew it couldn't be easy for him.

She glanced at her phone, part of her had hoped he'd text her again, announce the family meal had been cancelled and he was coming over.

Fondling her necklace she thought about the next time she'd see him, she longed for him so badly, she wanted to be with him.

* * *

'Where are you going?' Leanne asked Peter, her eyes watching his every move. Something had changed recently, he'd been distant, detached.. then again so had she, they really needed to work on their relationship.

'For a drink with a mate from the group, I did tell you' Peter said as Leanne smiled softly.

'Must have forgotten.. will you be back late?' she asked him, trying her best to make an effort between them.

'I'm not sure love, I haven't seen him in a while though, so we'll probably be catching up for a good few hours' Peter said; he hated lying to Leanne, but for now, that was the way it had to be.

Leanne frowned a little but nodded. 'Alright.. text me when you head back and I'll put some food on' she smiled as he shook his head.

'We'll probably get some chips or something love, honestly, don't worry about it tonight okay' he said pecking her lips as though to reassure her.

* * *

'Wow..' Peter said as Carla opened the door to him and smiled, putting her hand on her hip and pouting.

'What do ya think?' she said as he grinned, looking at her in awe.

'I think you look absolutely stunning.. gorgeous' he said as she chuckled and reached for his hand, pulling him inside.

'Thought I ought to show it off to you, seeing as you bought it' she said as he pushed her against the back of the sofa, his hands on her waist.

'Mm, well you look beautiful.. so beautiful' he said, his voice becoming a whisper as he neared her lips.

Carla quickly caught his lips, loving the way she no longer had to worry about the fact her age was getting in the way.

'Bedroom?' she smirked suggestively, her confidence blossoming since their intimate encounter the previous week.

'Well.. I wouldn't say no' Peter said as she giggled, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him.


	26. Chapter 26

M-Rated chapter here..

* * *

Carla tugged hungrily at Peter's belt, quickly freeing his erection from his jeans as he ran his hands through her hair as he watched her pull him free.

'God Carla..' Peter groaned as Carla moved her hand back and forth along his length, her fingers working effortlessly to tease it into it's peak of arousal.

She continued her actions as she undid his buttons with her other hand, kissing his bare chest, letting her tongue tease his skin. She was so wound up with arousal she almost couldn't bare waiting but she wanted to give him back some of the pleasure he'd given her.

She let her kisses trail right down his body until she was kneeling on the floor, looking up at him. Peter's body tensed blissfully as she ran her tongue along his member, up the length of penis, circling the tip of her tongue around the head before taking him between her lips and gently sucking.

Peter wasn't sure just how long he'd last, the feeling of her lips, her tongue against his penis almost too much for him to bare, that coupled with the lustful looks she kept giving him, her dark hair running over shoulders, her eyes sparkling with passion..

Peter pulled his shirt of his shoulders, cupping Carla's chin, guiding her back up.

'Turn around' he whispered, loving the way she did as she was told, backing up against him and pressing against his aroused member. He unzipped the dress he'd bought her, sliding it off her shoulders and unclasping her bra. He didn't want to wait, they didn't need foreplay, they'd had enough of that over the past few weeks.

Carla turned back around, slowly, hooking her finger into her panties, teasing Peter, testing his patience as she bit her lip, slowly pushing them down her thighs.

'You're a wicked tease, you know that?' Peter said as Carla gave a sexy giggle, 'I know.. it's fun though' she said, letting her panties fall to the floor.

'How could I not?' Peter said as the pair's bodies touched, their lips colliding. Peter let his hand fall to her hips, moving between her legs, letting his fingers pleasure her sensitive clit.

'You're so wet' he moaned against her lips, letting his fingers render her legs useless as she tried to contain the pleasure building inside her.

'You make me wet' Carla whispered back as Peter hands moved to her bum, lifting her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, letting out a gasp of delight as she felt him manoeuvre her until she slid effortlessly onto his length.

The feeling of him inside her, filling her, made her moan aloud and her insides tingle.

'Carla' he groaned softly as he held her hips, guiding them back and forth along his length.

Carla let out continuous moans and whimpers of pleasure, burying her head against his neck as he moved in and out of her. He brought them over to the bed, laying her down, placing his hand flat on her stomach as he sat between her legs. He thrust inside her, closing his eyes momentarily as he zoned out, the feeling inside him over powering.

* * *

'Yes Carla' Peter said, his voice insistent as she moved her hips backwards against his length, resting her head on the pillow as he thrust into her from behind.

'Oh Peter.. I can't take this, I'm going to cum' Carla cried out, her fists clenching the duvet as she released herself, orgasming loudly. Peter paused, allowing her orgasm to peak and explode inside her, he felt her tighten around him, her body jerking as her muscles tensed in response.

Laying beside her, Peter continued to move in and out of her, kissing her neck as he did so, his eyes closed as he reached his peak and finally climaxed, pushing his hips up against her as he came.

'Don't go' Carla said almost immediately as she felt him slip out of her.

He pressed a loving kiss to her lips, 'I'm not going to, shush' he said, pulling the duvet over them both.

'You're amazing' she said, pressing her body against his, his arm around his lovingly.

'No, you are..' he said as she chuckled.

'Shush you.. I didn't want that to end' she said closing her eyes, her body still buzzing from the high he'd given her.

'We can do it again soon.. ' he smiled as she kissed his chest.

'Take me out next week Peter, I want to.. I don't know, go and watch a film with you, or go on a proper date' she said grinning up at him.

'Oh.. demanding you are' he said as she nodded.

'That's me'.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry I haven't updated.

* * *

'Well we're having a night out if you like it or not!' Leanne said as Peter groaned. He'd promised Carla that they'd go out together tonight. He'd booked a meal for them at a restaurant and then had planned to take her out for a drink at a local bar and see where the night took them. But Leanne wasn't having any of it.

'You've been having so many 'nights out' recently. What is it, another old navy mate you need to see? Or no, another 'recovering' alcoholic?' Leanne said mockingly as Peter glared at her. He was almost tempted to tell her the truth to shut her up.

'No! If you must know, I was going to go to a meeting, because I've had it up to here with you recently and I feel stressed, I want a drink' he shouted. It wasn't completely true but right now it pretty much applied to him and he would have happily downed a bottle of whiskey there and then.

Leanne felt a wave of guilt flood over her before shaking her head. 'Then why didn't you just tell me? That's what most husbands would have done' she said as he sighed, kicking the chair hard with his foot.

'Because I didn't know you had a night out for us planned, did I, I was going to tell you later that I was going out' he said.

'Well you go to your meeting and then we can go out, Peter we haven't done anything together recently' she said as he felt himself tense.

It was dawning on him how little he thought of their relationship these days. He didn't want to go out with her. He didn't want a night out followed by no doubt an 'early night' with his wife.

He wanted Carla. All he wanted was Carla.

What was he meant to do? His heart was telling him to go to Carla now, to leave his wife, to be with the women who consumed all of his thoughts. But his head said otherwise. He knew he'd be hurting more than just Leanne. There was his son. He adored Leanne. He loved her. He'd be breaking his heart.

Carla was so young. She couldn't be a stepmother to Simon. She was nearer in age to Simon than she was Peter. He felt sick. Why did it have to be this way. He'd be judged by everyone, they'd hate him.

No, this was too much. He needed to go out. To clear his head.


	28. Chapter 28

Enjoy, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

He needed to get away. Have a few days away from his wife, let himself breath again. He felt so tense at home, the passion was gone, the chemistry, but was the love?

He knew it was probably a bad idea, it wouldn't help clear his head, but he had the overwhelming urge to take Carla away with him, and he was never any good at fighting those cravings.

* * *

'I'm going to spend a few days away, clear my head, I need to do this' Peter said as Leanne shook her head.

'Running away, as you always do' she scoffed.

'This is why I'm leaving, because I can't be dealing with this attitude of yours, I need a few days peace and quiet where I can relax and think, I'm doing it for us' Peter said, biting the inside of his mouth at his words.

'Fine, do what you want' Leanne said, she wasn't going to bother talking him out of something he wouldn't take notice of whether she said it or not.

He stepped outside, lighting up a fag and getting his mobile out. Ringing Carla's number, he hoped she'd be able to come.

'Carla, it's me, you alright?' he said, feeling his tension wash away at the sound of her husky voice and dirty giggle.

'Course I'm okay, what's up?' she asked him.

'Fancy a weekend away with me?' he said as she beamed.

'Do I? Course I do!, when though.. cos me mam's not back and I'd need to sort some't out for Rob' she said as he nodded.

'Well if you can, let me know, I thought Cornwall, nice beaches down there' he smiled at the thought of the pair of them, away from the chaos of the City.

'I will.. I love you, am I still seeing you tonight?' she asked, hoping.

'Not sure, Leanne's insisting on a night out, only I'm not sure it'll happen, so hopefully it won't be her but you I'll be taking out tonight, I'll text you' he said.

'Okay.. if you can't, I understand you know, I get you've got family' she said.

'I'll try.. I love you' he said quietly.


	29. Chapter 29

As requested, I'll do a more M-Rated chapter next.

* * *

Carla was watching out of the window of her flat when Peter finally pulled up outside it. She'd left a note on the kitchen table incase her mother did come back and found herself worrying, not that she would. She'd managed to find two friends for Rob to stay at for the weekend, poor kid, moved from pillar to post. Still he'd have more fun with his friends than at home.

She grinned, picking up the bag she'd packed for the weekend and headed downstairs, meeting Peter at the main door.

'Someone's eager' he chuckled as she put her bag down and placed a passionate kiss against his lips.

'I've missed you' she said softly as he took her bag for her.

'I've missed you.. I'm so sorry I couldn't take you out last week' Peter said.

'It's fine.. I didn't think you'd be able to' Carla said.

'Leanne wound me up so much in the end I knew I'd have a face on me all evening and you didn't need to see that' Peter said.

'Hey, I like your face, it's pretty sexy if you ask me' Carla said as he chuckled, putting her bag in the bag along with his.

'So.. where are you taking us?' Carla asked him.

'The Lake District, I figured Cornwall was a bit far and I want to take the car' Peter said as Carla grinned.

'Mm, sex in the car eh?' she said with a seductive smirk.

'You've got a dirty mind you do' Peter said, glancing at her as she did up her seatbelt.

'Don't say you don't love it' Carla said as he laughed.

'I'm not saying anything.. I didn't think you were much of a camping girl so I've got us a little cottage for two nights, looks rather nice and seeing as it's off peak it wasn't too expensive' Peter said as she nodded.

'I would contribute..' she said.

'Don't worry, I was going to go anyway, you're just a bonus' he said, making her smile.

'Aren't you a charmer' Carla said as they set off.

'We can pick up some food for the journey on the way, it'll take about 2 hours I reckon' Peter said as Carla yawned.

'Sorry if I fall asleep, there was some fight outside last night, kept me awake for ages' she said as Peter tutted.

'It's alright, they'll be plenty of time to sleep and relax when we're there' he said as Carla scoffed.

'I think we'll be too busy doing other things' she smirked.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for the delayed updated. I decided to change my original idea and save the M-Rated chapter for later.

* * *

He looked so hot as he concentrated on the traffic, his growing temper turning her on.

'Oh come on!' Peter growled, the driver in front of him going slowly but the nature of the road leaving him unable to overtake.

'Someone's getting wound up' Carla smirked as Peter huffed in annoyance.

'Stupid traffic' Peter shouted, leaning into the window so the driver in front would hear it.

'You're so tense' Carla said seductively as she placed her hand on his thigh, feeling the muscles firm beneath her touch.

Peter glanced down at her hand, and then at her, she was biting her lip and looking undeniably mischievous. God, she knew how to to turn him on.

'Not when I'm driving' he said in a low voice.

'Why? Does it make you sweat?' she whispered, noticing him swallow.

'Save it for later..' he said as she shook her head.

'This is too fun me to stop, you feel so hard' she said, running her hand along his hard thigh, and onto his crotch where she could feel his member growing firm inside his jeans.

At that moment Peter couldn't take it and let his arousal get the better of him. He continued down the road until a small layby came into sight.

Pulling up, he parked the car, turning his attention to Carla as he did so.

She smirked, climbing up onto her seat, giving him a good view down her shirt. Peter move his hand to her face, pulling his chin towards his lips allowing him to kiss her properly.

She climbed onto his lap as they kissed, awkwardly managing to straddle him comfortably, his hands running down her back and up her top, pulling her body into his.

'I really want you' she whispered as they kissed each other slowly, barely stopping for breath.

'And I want you too.. but we're not doing it here, not where anyone could see us' Peter said.

'Wimp.. it makes it all the more thrilling' Carla said with a cheeky smile.

'For you maybe, but I think you deserve better than this' he said stroking her back.

'You better make it up to me later Peter' Carla said as he smiled.

'Oh I will.. and it'll be much more special' he said with a kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry I haven't updated. I've been really focused on my other fic - I've now decided where I am going to take this fic in the long term, and I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

'This is gorgeous..' Carla said as Peter put their dinner in the oven. He'd made them a casserole, the pair of them having been out for a short walk by the lake before retiring for the night in the small cottage he'd rented for the weekend.

'It's nice isn't.. being able to get away' he chuckled as he dried his hand with a washing towel, Carla sat on the table smiling at him.

'Yeah, it is, I really appreciate you taking me with you' Calla said as Peter discarded the towel and walked up to her, standing between her legs.

He tucked a stray strand go her dark hair behind her ear, using his finger to raise her chin up - 'Hey, I enjoy your company.. to tell you the truth this is the most relaxed I've felt in a long time' Peter admitted as her lips formed a full smile and he leaned in, kissing her gently.

'I reckon I need warming up..' Carla whispered into his ear as Peter let out a throaty chuckle, glancing over at the amber fire that was crackling away in the living room.

'I reckon we have a while until dinner's ready' he said as she slid off the table, taking his hand and leading him into the living room.

Her fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt as they stood in front of the fire. Peter began by running his hands up her arms before pausing. 'Let me shut those curtains..'.

* * *

Carla pulled his shirt over his head, her hands making quick worse of his belt, threading it out of his jeans swiftly. Peter removed her top as she pulled his jeans and pants down.

'Fuck Carla..' he muttered as she began to suck his length, the warmth of her mouth against his cool skin incredibly arousing.

He sat up, slipping his hand inside her panties, allowing his fingers to rub her warm folds.

'Carla, move round' Peter said, pulling her waist towards him and laying back down. Carla sat up, turning around and draping her leg over Peter's chest so he could do what he wanted to do.

She leaned forward, allowing her breasts to press softly against his stomach, resuming her actions, taking his erect penis into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the head before allowing it to slide into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat.

Peter let out a soft moan of pleasure, before gently pulling her hips down a little, allowing him to run his tongue over her lips, swollen and wet with arousal. Carla's body was sent into ecstasy as his tongue moved back and forth over her folds, expertly circling her clit, teasing it towards orgasm.

He used his fingers at the same time, thrusting them inside her, continuously letting his tongue flicker over her overly sensitive clit, feeling her body begin to enter orgasm.

'Peter, fuck, yes, oh fuck I'm coming' Carla said gritting her teeth as he continued, only stopping when she cried out, hips jerking uncontrollably, writhing on top of him. He removed his fingers, her cum gushing out of her. He quickly moved his lips against her entrance, wafting his tongue over it, lapping up the final trickle of her orgasm.

He quickly pushed her off him, pushing her down against the sheepskin rug in front of the fire. She bit her lip as he took her ankles, parting her legs as wide as they would go allowing him the deepest thrust possible. He held her hips firmly as he let his head fall back, fucking her hard and deep. Carla let out soft, blissful moans, his name rolling off her tongue as his body slid down onto hers, his thrusting becoming a steady roll as she gripped the back of his shoulders, lost in ecstasy.

He let out a grunt of pleasure as he felt himself near orgasm, pulling out of her and releasing himself against her velvet skin, letting himself catch his breath.

* * *

'I think we earn this' Peter said putting a plate in front of Carla who was wearing his shirt and nothing else. She looked beautiful, radiant, her skin glowing from their passionate encounter.

'Thanks Peter' she said as he sat down. He couldn't help just stare at her. She continued to make him wonder in awe at her, she may have only been 16 but he was sure she was his soul mate. And yet he had this nagging feeling inside, a feeling that was telling him this wasn't right, and that soon, he'd have to make a decision - a decision that could change his life and it's course for good.


	32. Chapter 32

Again - I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've been busy and I've had writer's block on this fic - so this chapter is very short and a bit wishy washy really. I know where I'm going and I'll be ending this fic soon, with the view of doing a sequel - although I may just continue the sequel within this fic. Do you want a 'M-Rated' chapter in the next one or should I just skip?

* * *

Carla rolled over, sighing as she struggled to sleep. She groaned, opening her eyes to see Peter laying awake beside her, looking up at the ceiling.

'Peter' she said in a tired, husky voice.

'Mm?' Peter said turning to her.

'Why are you awake?' she asked him, sitting up and yawning, her eyes heavy.

'I couldn't sleep' he admitted, giving her a slight smile.

'I can see that' she said, moving closer to him and snuggling up against his side.

Putting him arm around her, Peter rested his chin on her head.

'This evening was amazing' she said, smiling as she ran her hand over his chest.

'It was nice, wasn't it' Peter said, feeling her leg slide over his beneath the covers.

'I wish we could stay here forever' Carla sighed. Kissing her forehead, Peter replied, 'Me too, but we've got to be back to the real world soon' his words ominous.

'I don't want to go back, this.. this is what I want' she said as Peter blinked back tears discretely.

'Come on love, let's go to sleep' he said, moving back down into the beg and putting his arm around her waist, feeling her body contour to his.

* * *

'Morning beautiful' Peter said, walking into the bedroom in his underwear carrying a tray with two cups of tea and toast. He climbed into the bed beside Carla who yawned, reaching over and tying her hair into a messy bun, kissing his cheek.

'You're so sexy when you're domesticated' she said with a chuckle, squeezing his thigh beneath the duvet.

They shared a kiss, their lips lingering upon each others before eating their breakfast, and then heading out for a walk.

* * *

'Different from Manchester huh' Peter said as they walked along a windy moorland path.

'Mm, very' she said, holding Peter's hand as they walked slowly, admiring the views.

'I wish everything was different you know' Peter said as they paused, stopping for a moment.

Carla looked up, wrapping her arms around his middle, smiling as she closed her eyes, her dark hair whipped up by the wind.

'It'll work out' Carla said quietly, feeling Peter's arms pull her closer, his lips pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

The sinking feeling Peter had inside was something he'd have to suppress, for now. This weekend was about them, Carla and him.

'I think we should find a good pub somewhere… have a meal.. and then head back to the cottage' Peter said with a slight grin as Carla chuckled.

'And what do you want to do when we head back there.. eh?' Carla said flirtatiously.

'I'll let you imagine..' Peter said as she grinned.

'Let's go and get this lunch then.. quick' Carla said.


End file.
